Identified Flying Object, Part 3
Identified Flying Object, Part 3 is the Season 43 starter, the 3rd part of Zero's revelation arc. It aired July 14, 2013. Plot The episode begins with another "Previously on Happy Tree Friends" sequence from the first two parts. It ends in Zero being revealed to be Josh and snapped as a picture. Capture silently cheers, and Zero flies away. Capture hears chuckles coming from Lifty and Shifty, stealing the time machine. Capture fights with them over it, and after winning the tug-o-war, Capture goes in and accidentally goes back in time. Capture ends up outside Josh's house and looks in the window. Josh looks at his wall of big pictures, and imagines one of the "Unknown Stone" he read about. Josh doesn't know what it looks like, so he gets his mining gear on and walks outside. Josh ends up going mining for the stone, as Capture spies on him. Capture then sees HIMSELF behind a stone! They both stare in awe, and Josh flies away, booming the Capture not behind the stone away. Capture ends up in the time machine again. Capture goes back to the present and ends up happy as amazed. Capture begins doing the fantasy again, and Josh walks by, waving his hand in front of him. Josh takes his camera and looks through it. Seeing the picture, Josh deletes it, and turns into Zero and sucks the memory from Capture. Capture awakes from his fantasy, and notices everything is gone, and can't remember who Zero is. Capture buys another camera and takes Sniffles' rebuilding of a time machine and goes back. Sniffles throws his goggles at the ground, making them break, and takes two glass shards and sticks them in his eyes. Capture goes back to the mining place, snaps the picture of Josh, chases Lifty and Shifty, watches the flashback, sees himself behind a stone, and is finally blown towards the time machine and goes back to the present. When Capture opens the door, Zero sucks the memory from him and mourns Sniffles' death. Capture sighs, but looks at his camera. Right before he goes to the picture goes to Zero as Josh, it randomly breaks. Zero is shown red (as in, angry, not blood) and warns him. Zero uses telekinesis to lift Sniffles' body and puts him in a grave. Capture sighs and travels back again. The photo, tug-o-war, flashback, seeing himself, blown to machine, present. Capture opens the door and notices Zero is nowhere to be seen and sneaks out. It is revealed Zero is at the graveyard, mourning Sniffles' death. While Double A attempts to rap at a talent show, Capture bumps him out of the way and everyone cheers, and Capture gets ready to start. Capture plugs his camera into a giant screen and Capture taps the microphone. The words "To be continued..." show up on the screen. Moral Time heals all wounds! Deaths *Sniffles dies of blood loss after intentionally sticking glass in his eyes. Trivia *The moral is the same in Blast from the Past, Better Off Bread, and First of July. *After this episode was released, not only was a trailer for Part 4 was released, but a game was released too. *This is the only time Josh has his old look after Season 41, but only because it took place before Running in a Shadow, a Season 33 episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 43 Episodes Category:Time travel episodes